


Significance

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day, happy vday yall!, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Diana has never cared for receiving a valentine. That is, until she receives one from a certain someone.





	Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Of course I couldn't pass up a fic with my favorite girls.

The fourteenth of February had never been a significant date for Diana. While anyone else could get so easily lost in the theatrics of Valentine’s Day, which in an academy full of young girls was indeed typical, Diana could never relate to the desire to be immersed in such things. Especially on a day she had come to find more grating than anything.

Back when she was a child, the holiday hadn’t bothered her. It was never a spectacle and always simple enough for her to not mind it. Maybe the kitchen staff would make a special dessert to accompany her family’s dinner. Maybe her cousins would run out to the garden and pick roses, prompting Aunt Daryl to shout for whichever house staff was nearest to fill a vase with water before the flowers shriveled up and went to waste. All the while her own mother would gently chuckle and lead Diana to the garden as well where they admired the flowers in quiet peace, of course leaving them where they lay and not removing them from their beds.

Those were times Diana preferred. However, as she grew, the attention she received also came to grow and a day such as Valentine’s Day had, of course, become unpreferable.

Vividly, she remembered when others had considered her old enough to begin vying for her affection. And as a Cavendish whose family motto was that very word, it was difficult to proclaim that she wanted nothing to do with the many young men who would shower her with gift after gift as they took sport in who would be the one to impress her most.

Unfortunately for them, Diana was never impressed. Not by half-hearted gifts from half-hearted boys who were more fond of her status than her person. She was grateful when the majority of them took the hint that she was far from interested and ceased their attempts. Though, there always seemed to be someone who tried. And try as they might, Diana knew full well that it would take a lot more than flowers or jewelry or sweets for her to begin caring for a holiday she had largely only viewed as an inconvenience.

At least, that was what she had thought.

As Diana got ready for class the morning of Valentine's Day, she spared a moment to think about her lack of interest in the date and finished buttoning her vest over her blouse. She walked past Hannah and Barbara who still weren’t fully dressed and told them to meet her for breakfast when they were done. But as she headed towards the door, she hadn’t expected what would possibly be on the other side.

And as she pulled the door open, her eyes falling naturally to the sight of a small package a few inches away, her heart uncharacteristically leapt. Not because she was shocked at receiving a valentine, but because she was shocked at receiving a valentine from…

Diana quickly shut the door behind her so her roommates wouldn’t question why she was standing in the doorframe and bent down to scoop up the box.

Chocolates, predictably.

Though, for once, she didn’t wish to roll her eyes. Instead, her gaze traveled over the item. It was simply designed, being only red with a white ribbon wrapped around it, tying off in a bow at the top. It was also a modest size allowing it to fit comfortably in the palm of her hand, unlike many of the intimidatingly enormous ones she had seen in the past. It definitely wasn’t the most lavish or decorated thing Diana had ever gotten, but that could’ve been the last thing she cared about as she read over what was written on the top corner in ink.

 _To Diana, from_ _Akko_

 _Happy Valentine’s Day!!_ ^◡^

And perhaps it was silly to say, but that tiny doodle meant to resemble a smiling face possessed such an Akko-like charm to it that it was ultimately what brought a smile out of Diana, herself.

Because despite everything, despite the feelings—or lack thereof—she had always held towards Valentine’s Day, not even she could turn her nose up at a gift from the friend she only found more endearing with each passing day.

And though it was far from her first valentine, it may have just been the first one to hold any sort of significance to her. Because everything about Akko seemed to be significant to her in some way.

So with a smile, Diana delicately held the box of chocolates as if it were a gift far more precious than it was and headed down the corridor with a warmth in her heart that had never been known to her on this day. She would have to give Akko her genuine thanks as well as maybe get her something in return. Perhaps her own assortment of sweets and just this once, Diana wouldn’t chastise her for having so much sugar and indulging herself. Because for the first time, Diana wanted to indulge herself too. 

For the first time, she had a valentine she was fond of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a sweet day!


End file.
